Known patient data acquisition systems utilize different hardware and software features (wireless data transmitters, software device drivers, for example) to connect to a patient monitoring device. The Known patient data acquisition systems also use different communication methods to acquire data from patient monitoring devices. However, the known patient data acquisition systems typically support a limited set of devices and infrastructure to setup and configure the devices for communication. Additionally, known methods typically require a cumbersome workflow and additional hardware. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.